


Deepest Reflections

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, First Impressions, Gen, Marinette is amazing, Origins, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As she stared at herself in the mirror, a spotted heroine appeared before her. It was a bug of some kind. As she stared deeper she realised it was a ladybug. That sounded right, Ladybug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is about Marinette discovering herself

She slowly traced the mask around her face as she gazed upon her reflection, it seemed surreal. The material she was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before, almost magical.

She stared at the rest of her costume, absorbing ever little detail of it, wondering if she was the first person to ever hold the power of creation at her fingertips. She quickly dismissed the idea but then thought of why she had been chosen to be a superhero. Being a world class klutz isn’t something super hero worthy but yet again here she was.

Maybe it was her skill as a fashion designer which landed her this gift, but there were many other talented aspiring fashion designers out there. And she truly doubted she was the best.

Or maybe someone had accidentally gotten the wrong address and sent the earrings to her house instead. But that didn’t explain why it was on her desk. Or why the bug-mouse kwami thing told her she was chosen or why it knew her name.

She thought hard about her achievements but nothing really shone out to her about her about being superhero worthy. It was probably just luck which had left the miraculous in front of her, which was quite unlikely considering her luck. But then Marinette remembered a friend she had made this morning, maybe it was her who left such a mysterious gift. 

She was probably overthinking the whole situation like she usually did but she couldn’t help but wonder why? Her self deprecation started to take a toll on her confidence and maybe she was not the right one for the job. Maybe she should stop before she even started before she messed things up like she always did. She couldn’t even stand up to a school bully, let alone a monster. 

Before she continued to let self-doubt consume her even more, she launched out of the window into a whole new world of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she realises how miraculous she truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!! 😉

Her hand reached out to open the drawer and retrieve the miraculous but the wound was still fresh. 

She had been right. She was nothing but a failure. She had failed to capture the Akuma. She had failed her new partner, Chat Noir. She failed Paris. And most importantly, she failed Tikki.

The sadness in her Kwami’s eyes tore her heart apart, she couldn’t tell whether it was disappointment or hurt from rejection. Either way Marinette still felt like a complete dunce. 

How could she forget something as crucial as that. Now dozens of people were suffering for her mistakes. The hate she has been receiving was justified, she didn’t deserve to wield the miraculous of creation. All she could create was misery and disaster. 

But then she remembered her new friend Alya, a girl who seemed like she could achieve anything she put her mind to. Five seconds into the classroom and she was already standing up to Chloé. Someone who Marinette has suffered underneath for many years, yet she never plucked the courage to defend herself. She would be perfect for the job, someone who would defeat Stone Heart.

And with a heavy heart, she had made up her mind, Marinette would pass on her miraculous to Alya and maybe she would succeed and Paris would finally have the hero it deserved.

————————————————————————-

In her defence, she didn’t think that Alya would go running off without her school bag but unfortunately things don’t always go the way you want them to. She chased after her hoping she would take her bag and find the miraculous but Alya was gone. 

Her gaze fell upon her partner who she had abandoned, he was doing a great job at keeping the monsters at bay. But like luck usually does, it ran out. 

Alya was nearly crushed to death, but Chat Noir managed to throw his baton just in time. Although this had been a heroic save, this left the hero defenceless against the monsters, who swiftly took advantage of the situation. They picked him up and restrained him.

Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two scenes in front of her. No one else was there to save them, she was the only one which could do anything, yet she was standing there petrified. 

She swallowed her fear and decided that it was time for her to step up and be the hero she was meant to be. She digged for the miraculous in Alya’s bag and quickly pulled out a familiar object. She slowly opened it and was welcomed with the proud smile of her Kwami.

“I knew you would come around!” A cheerful voice proclaimed.

She knew that she was still not up for the job but she knew she had to save her friend. She announced the oh so familiar words and she felt a wave of adrenaline rush through her body. Her costume quickly appeared and she immediately launched herself into action.

It all just felt so right and using the yo-yo was like using her own two feet. Her movements and her mind were synchronised as she soared through the sky.

————————————————————————-

As the police had continued to doubt her abilities, she had fallen back into her pit of self doubt. She knew she was the cause of what had happened but she was trying to make it right. But when Hawkmoth had tried to turn the blame onto her and Chat Noir, that is when she knew she had to do something.

In a sudden feat of bravery, she launched herself into the sky and remembered the crucial words which had caused her to fail before. She then de-evilised hundreds of Akumas, clearing the sky of them. Then with a wide smile, she announced her oath to the people of Paris.

“Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!”

Then with a click she released the Akumas, showering the skies of Paris with butterflies. The cheers could be heard from all around Paris. Maybe she was made for this job after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short story!!!! I hoped you enjoyed it 😘

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. The next chapter will definitely to be way longer than this.  
> Next chapter is up!!!!


End file.
